


Castiel Proposes

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: When? Now. 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel proposes, Dean doesn't hunt anymore, Domestication, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage Proposal, Nervous!Cas, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden was so serene, so peaceful, that Castiel could feel himself calming down despite the butterflies that were starting an all-out rebellion in his stomach. He nervously gripped the roses clutched in one hand behind his back, and thumbed his pocket, taking solace in the feel of the small box in his pocket.</p><p>"Cas, you okay? What's wrong? Why did you want me to meet you here?"</p><p>Castiel's mouth dried at the sight of Dean approaching. The ex-hunter approached the fallen angel, his green eyes worried as they took in the sight of Castiel's nervous state.</p><p>"Cas?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Proposes

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "When? Now."

_January 24_ _th_ _, 2016_

The garden was so serene, so peaceful, that Castiel could feel himself calming down despite the butterflies that were starting an all-out rebellion in his stomach. He nervously gripped the roses clutched in one hand behind his back, and thumbed his pocket, taking solace in the feel of the small box in his pocket.

"Cas, you okay? What's wrong? Why did you want me to meet you here?"

Castiel's mouth dried at the sight of Dean approaching. The ex-hunter approached the fallen angel, his green eyes worried as they took in the sight of Castiel's nervous state.

"Cas?"

"Dean…I…..I don't know how to…."

"Cas, what is it?" Dean's voice took on a worried tone and he moved even closer to the man he had fallen in love with.

Dean and Castiel's relationship was complicated, yet simple. Castiel was a full human now, and after a heated argument in the bunker one night they had finally realised how they felt about one another. Dean had eventually quit hunting, realising that he had found the one person he could settle down with, and never looked back. Castiel, for his part, regarded Dean as Home.

They'd restored Bobby's home, and helped the angels return to Heaven. A happy ending was had by all, and Sam had returned to Amelia.

Dean's paranoia took hold, and he looked at Castiel with a renewed fear.

"Cas….are you leaving me?"

At this, Castiel broke out of whatever tension that had been holding him back.

"God, no Dean! I would never do that! Just….hold on a second, okay?"

"Okay," Dean replied, still looking cautious.

Castiel produced the roses he had behind his back, and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Dean Winchester. As soon as I lay my hand upon you in Hell, I was gone. We have fought together, we have fought one another. I have died for you countless times, and you have done the same. You are a beautiful, strong, irritatingly stubborn man, and I would sacrifice the world and my life for you time and time again even if you did not, by some miracle of my father, love me in return. There is no human like you, Dean, and I am humbled every day by the fact that you are mine. So….I…." and here, Castiel looked at the ground, because the look in Dean's eyes was far too much for him to be able to look at and retain his nerve.

Dean leaned forward, putting a hand under Castiel's chin and lifting his head to meet his gaze once more.

"Cas?"

Castiel pulled away slightly and dropped to one knee, pulling out the box within his pocket.

"I am still rather awkward with human traditions, but I feel like this is one I must embrace. Dean Winchester, will you be my husband?"

Dean stared at him.

"Dean?"

Dean coughed, mouth dry.

"Cas, I…" his voice cracked, and he tried again.

"Cas, you friggin'…..you're…..yeah, of course I'll marry you, ya freakin' idiot angel"

And he fell to his knees in front of Castiel, wrapping his arms around him. Castiel, stunned, took a moment before hugging Dean in response, and the two men clung to each other as if they were the only thing on the planet that kept them alive. Which, if you think about it, they were. Castiel smiled into Dean's shoulder, and whispered "Happy Birthday, Dean".

* * *

Sam and Amelia, who had been visiting for the weekend, found them later lying on the ground, holding each other close and staring into the other's eyes as they stroked the other's face gently and smiled. They walked away quickly, knowing they had been unnoticed, and Sam smiled when he saw the ring that Dean now wore on his finger, knowing that Dean would never take it off.


End file.
